Our Galaxy Isn't As Interesting As You
by TheSquirrelySquirrel
Summary: Stars were great. Star gazing was better. Being chased by a lunatic with an army of robots? Yeah, not so much. This is the story of Nova Lynn the quirky girl who likes stars, aliens, and seems to attract trouble for some odd reason. Maybe even the attention of a genius...if he could simply wrap his large mind around that. [Hiro/OC]
1. Chapter 1

She had always been interested in staring up at the stars. She could easily imagine other worlds, and an array of fictional creatures to inhabit them. She would run towards the quietest parts of San Fransokyo when the sun would start to drift.

Even with all the bright lights and puffs of pollution circulating through her sky, she would star gaze. Today was no exception, as she sped through the bustling streets. Glancing up, she observed that the sky was a mix of oranges with dashes of pinks. Her heart was racing, her arms were aching from running around with a heavy binder, and her legs felt very jell-o like. None of this would matter once she reached her spot though.

Tonight, NASA predicted a meteor shower and there was no way in hell she was going to miss that. She was practically shaking in anticipation during her last class of the day for this moment. Nova Lynn was a 15-year-old that would rather watch the stars, sketch aliens, and read science fiction than actually have a social life.

Maybe she wasn't so gifted in the friend making department, but if she wasn't attempting to interact with others, it must not be a big deal.

After what seemed like an hour of running and apologizing for bumping into everyone, Nova finally made it to her destination. A part of her smiled happily and sighed in relief because it was about to start.

Nova almost carelessly threw her binder up on a closed garbage can. Holding her breath, she heaved her body onto it as well. She stood cautiously on top of the blue can, and balanced out. Slowly she bent down to lift her binder.

Nova placed it with ease on the low roof of a café that the trash bin was next to. After stretching up on her tip-toes she was able to pull herself upon the roof as well. As long as the owners didn't see her surely nobody would get angry.

Opening up her binder, she pulled out her "Star log", which was a ratty almost filled blue journal. On the front she had a sticker that had a UFO lifting up a cow. Nova breathlessly laughed at her own tacky sticker.

After making a new entry and titling it "Shower Day on the Cafe" she was finally able to throw her body back and stare up at the sky.

The sun was completely gone, the city lights shone almost too brightly, and her stomach was full of butterflies. Although at the moment, Nova had no idea why she was nervous. Her body was probably just being weird again.

Suddenly, something shot through the sky. It was almost as quick as the turning off of a room light. She sat upright, waiting for anything to happen again. Within a moment, the same jolt of energy flashed. It almost appeared as if it was falling through the sky.

Confused, Nova wrote in her log quickly,"I know this might be crazy, but i don't think I'm looking at-" Nova couldn't finish her sentence as an object shot past her at blinding speeds. She yelled and scrambled backwards. This was totally not a meteor shower!

Her heart was slamming into her rib cage, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. Her body wouldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear.

The object flew by once again as if it was looking for something, or even attempting to run away. The girl caught a glimpse at what was flying around her. It was red, had wings that expanded outwards, and something in purple was riding on it's back. "Could that be an Alien on this red thing?" She asked to nobody in particular. The logical part of her mind quickly shot down that theory.

Her curiosity finally set in, and pushed aside the first fear of what this thing was. Crawling towards the end of the building, she looked down at the empty street. Small black _things_ for lack of a better description sat all around. In the corner of her eye she saw a person dressed in all black.

She turned her attention to that shadowy figure, and noticed the odd mask they wore. It was white with red stripes, and startling yellow eyes. That probably wasn't what terrified her the most though. Nova finally realized that this weirdo had a swarm, a literal swarm of these black little things. They seemed to be buzzing around loudly and wanted nothing more than to run around.

With a flick of his wrist they all scattered and started combing up the surrounding buildings. At the moment she really didn't want to see what these things were capable of. Its easier to kill your prey when you have a large number of allies. And boy the odds of her against a million of these little guys weren't looking so promising.

Her adrenaline kicked in, and in the heat of the moment the girl made a daring jump all the way to the ground where she first climbed up. Screw going back up to claim her Star Log, she is not going to die because of a damn notebook.

With a sharp throbbing in her ankles, she sprinted like a track star. Nova had never been one to start panicking while running, then again Nova had never actually been caught in a cross fire between street gangs. Really technologically advanced street gangs..

She wasn't even going to question what the giant red flying thingie was thinking provoking a creepy guy with a swarm of mini robot henchmen. Nope, she was just going to run away and pretend that her star-gazing was great.

At least that was the plan before the big red dude crash landed about twenty feet in front of her! Where the hell has this guy been for the last few seconds of her attempting to run from the tiny creature swarm?!

"I do not fly very well under these circumstances."

Nova looked around as a monotonous voice spoke. Quickly realizing it was the red lump on the ground she sighed in relief. A part of her felt safer near it. He didn't have an army. Just a short guy riding on him.

_Wait... what?_

"Baymax we seriously need to get out of here!" Another voice added sounding completely exhausted.

This time it came from a short skinny looking younger teenager. He hopped off the damaged looking red thing- Baymax apparently. The vertically challenged guy looked up from his partner and widened his already round light brown eyes.

Nova raised an eyebrow at him, and slowly turned around to see what he was so fixated on.

Her dark brown eyes made contact with a piercing set of _yellow_ ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im back with a small story that popped into my mind a few hours ago. I have school tomorrow morning and its already 2 A.M. uggggh. Anyways Big Hero Six was amazing i saw it like four days ago and im going to try and avoid spoilers in this story..but no promises? Also sorry for mistakes its really late. I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it and i'll try and update soon. Like next week soon..because i seriously need to plot this story out..also i really love the name nova and halfway through i realized how odd it was to have a main character named nova who actually has a weird crush on stars and stuff okay bye. **

**-Kelly :P **


	2. Chapter 2

Nova Lynn was never a girl who was willing to fight. Unless, she had a very good reason. Like back in third grade when two boys were picking on her for having orange hair. That was the one moment in her life she felt like fighting someone.

Of course as soon as the teacher heard her battle cry, and saw her small fist connect with the first kid's nose things got really out of hand. Everyone thought she was some sort of monster for defending herself. Soon after that she became the freckle spotted, ginger haired kid that was the class outcast.

Looking at her third grade fight and comparing it to staring into the face of danger, seemed like a jump. Mainly because back then she was taller than those kids, and those kids didn't seem as menacing as this guy. Time seemed to go back to normal as her instincts finally kicked in.

With as much force as she could conjure, she shoved the masked guy away. The second his body hit the ground she took off running towards Baymax and his friend. She was stumbling over everything in her path, and weakly cursed out her lack of physical fitness. Now was seriously not the time for her damn body to give up!

"If you don't run faster the microbots are going to swallow you up whole!"

Nova didn't even need to be told twice by the other teen as she finally gained control of her lanky legs, and ran right into Baymax. She finally let herself relax when her face came into contact with the smooth, cool metal of its arm. Lightly she attached both of her arms around the robot. Her mind was at a momentary ease once she didn't feel in danger anymore.

"Baymax we gotta go, like now! How are your thrusters and can you get this girl and I out of here?" The boy asked with an urgency in his tone. He was basically bouncing up and down in his purple gear fidgeting with Baymax's other arm.

Baymax swiveled its head to acknowledge him. As soon as Baymax scanned itself, it simply expanded it's wings again.

Nova watched curiously as the guy scrambled quickly up the robot's back. Soon enough he was attached securely and looked down at her. She had completely forgotten she had her arms wrapped around Baymax's left arm.

The sound of metal buzzing loudly entered her ears causing her to automatically want to find the noise. She turned her head only to see the "Microbots" as the finicky guy so lightly put it, swarming towards the three of them at a rapid rate.

"Baymax!"

Without needing another command Baymax shot up into the sky, with Nova screaming her lungs out unprepared. Her entire body locked against Baymax's arm, and tears flew down her face quickly. If there was a chance her heart probably would've exploded as soon as they got off the ground.

After the first shock of not being on stable ground anymore, her screams finally turned into quiet gasps. With horrible timing Baymax adjusted himself to fly horizontally, causing the girl to freak out once more. Nova could definitely feel the pull of gravity on her body as all her shoulder length orange hair was pulled down towards Earth.

"Hey, you're fine. Baymax is programmed to help people, he wouldn't let you fall even if you let go." Came a quiet voice from above her.

She hesitantly peered up into his light brown eyes, afraid that she would accidentally look down and start panicking again. He looked away awkwardly before he added, "My name is Hiro by the way."

_"Hiro",_ she thought to herself.

Before she caught a glimpse of the land below she shut her eyes. After swallowing the lump in her throat she told him her name was Nova. He only made a noise of acknowledgement, as she let out a nearly whispered "Ow."

Baymax's head looked down at her locked up body and tear-stained face a second before he announced monotonously,"Aside from physical exhaustion I scanned no irregularities in your body."

Nova opened one eye wearily and watched Baymax as he stared straight ahead flying towards the center of the city.

"Baymax is a nurse-bot, his programming has him scan anyone that says 'Ow'" Hiro replied after noticing Nova's confused face.

"So then...why were you both flying around, and why did you have your nurse-bot in full on battle gear? If he is a healer...then why did you have him and yourself in so much danger?"

"Listen, this is something that doesn't concern you at the moment." Came Hiro's clipped reply as he straightened up his back.

That attitude really flared up Nova's and she finally opened both of her eyes.

With a fierce glare towards Hiro she yelled,"This concerns me because that lunatic nearly fucking killed me! I'm not trying to be rude Hiro, but if it wasn't for your street fight I would not have been involved in this crap."

Hiro scrunched up his nose as he responded,"Street fight? You seriously think that's what this is? That _lunatic_ stole my Microbots. He is the sole reason Tadashi is-" Hiro cut himself off as tears brimmed in his eyes.

He quickly looked away before shakily saying,"Nova I don't know you, but I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this."

That is where the conversation had ended. Nova didn't question who Tadashi was, Hiro didn't even ask where she lived. Baymax did in fact ask where to take her though. Her immediate response?

The Police Station.

When the group landed in an alley around the central part of San Fransokyo, Hiro had climbed off of Baymax. It was also pretty damn difficult for Nova to separate herself from the nurse-bot. Her arms and legs became increasingly stiff that unlocking them was a challenge within itself.

"You know, the police aren't as helpful as you seem to think. Trust me, we've tried this entire Talk-With-The-Law-Enforcement thing. I seriously don't want them calling my Aunt Cass." Hiro timidly spoke as he watched Nova stretch out her arms.

She laughed quietly asking,"What are you, 12?"

He furrowed his brows and mumbled,"Actually, I'm 14..."

As if all the tension between the two melted, Nova laughed genuinely. A tiny part of her wondered if this was what having a friend felt like. Hiro's pout slowly turned into a small smile. He joined in on her laughing while he removed his helmet handing it to Baymax.

"By the way, how the heck were you able to even stick to Baymax during that flight?" Nova questioned as the duo began to walk out of the alley.

After Hiro told Baymax to stay back and hide in the spot they landed in he answered,"See these red pads on my armor?" He held out his palm so Nova could see.

She nodded as he continued,"They're actually magnetic, and stick really well to Baymax's armor. I made them like last week over at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

She gasped and looked at him, her nerdy side coming out once more. She nearly shrieked in his ear,"They just let you wonder into their labs and build stuff?!"

Hiro's eyes lit up as he shook his head, a smug smile on his face, "They only let students that go to school there wander into the labs. I mean..well Fred is the exception."

Nova didn't even ask who Fred was as she practically yanked on his arm in excitement checking out the magnets on him.

"That is so rad Hiro! We should stay friends after all of this and you could take me there one day! I-I mean if you want to that is."

With a small blush on his face, Hiro absently scratched at the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Name a day Nova."

She looked down into his eyes realizing he was maybe a few inches shorter than her and grinned. Her heart swelled as she absently held his hand dragging him towards the police station.

Hiro had no problem being dragged there, he already knew that the officer was just going to offer to call Nova's parents as well.

He laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooow! You guys are great! Thanks for the favorites and follows on this story i just? I really hope i dont disappoint anyone in the future. I will keep updating as the story gets mapped out and when im not working or applying for colleges! Review if you wanna? I really enjoy reading what you have to say. I also hope to give more life to Nova as this continues! As always sorry for mistakes i proof read this as best as i could~ **

**-Kelly **


	3. Chapter 3

"You're seriously asking for my parent's phone number?"

"Yes ma'am. Ain't it a little late for you both to be on the streets?"

Hiro with a really pissed off Nova, stood in front of a stocky police officer's desk impatiently. Just as Nova was about to give him a probably sarcastic response, the officer cut them both off saying,"Weren't you already here with the big marshmallow guy? Boy, what in God's name are you spreading into other people? There is no man with a kabuki mask chasin' ya and I'm gonna have to call your parents-"

"Listen bub, I was nearly killed, and if it wasn't for this guy right here-" Nova pauses to point at a very timid looking Hiro,"I would probably be dead by now. So how about you get off your lazy as-"

Hiro quickly shoves his hand over Nova's mouth, before shouting a quick apology and pushing her outside the building.

Once outside, she attempts to bite at his hand, which probably wasn't smart since he still had his protective armor on. Getting the hint, Hiro pulls his hand back, absently swiping away spit on his knee pad.

"I cannot believe these people consider themselves as proper law enforcement. I should write an angry letter to their chief. No! I should write an angry letter to their chief's boss." Nova rants to herself flailing her arms around, as they walk back to the alley.

"How the hell am I supposed to feel safe in this city when these people can't even do their own jobs..." Nova trails off as her eyes focus on a very peculiar sight.

In the alleyway stood Baymax, in the same place they had left him, holding Hiro's helmet. Except this time he had about fifteen different cats all around him, purring, meowing, and doing God knows what near him.

Hiro facepalms and groans,"Baymax how do you know those cats didn't pee on you?!"

Baymax looks up at Nova and Hiro, before looking down at his body and the massive cat party by his feet.

After a second he replies,"I have scanned myself, and concluded only one cat has urinated on my leg."

Nova turns to Hiro quietly whispering,"Do I seriously have to ride on Baymax just to get home? Because if I wasn't so afraid of Sir Crazy Pants with his Micro-do-hickies I would totally walk all the way across the city."

"Microbots, and if you would rather risk getting attacked again go for it. Cat pee probably wont kill you. Just don't pay attention to the weird smell."

It was Nova's turn to groan as she promptly shooed the cats away, and attached herself to Baymax's arm once Hiro reclaimed his helmet.

* * *

><p>After a confusing twenty minutes of flying past skyscrapers, and somehow flying out of San Fransokyo, Baymax finally got Nova's home address down. She basically lived on the East side of the city, it was considered the outskirts. Not much was around here but homes, and gas stations. It was shockingly quiet considering San Fransokyo was one of the most "Vibrant" cities on the map.<p>

Hiro mentally took note of where she lived, for when a zombie apocalypse happens. At least that's what he told himself as he listened to the girl ramble on about stars.

He rolled his eyes as she switched her topic to her pet hamster, for like the fifth time that entire flight. She seriously didn't notice that Hiro hadn't once contributed to that conversation. Then again maybe she was just rambling to Baymax?

As soon as the trio touched down on the ground, Nova sprang off Baymax and attempted to rid the cricks in her body. Apparently having long legs isn't good for these types of flights, who knew?

Hiro watched her from the top of Baymax's back. He had an eyebrow raised and a slight smile as she ended up falling down while trying to stretch out a leg.

After hauling herself up, she soon realized that she used Baymax's leg as her help. She wasn't too sure if it was the leg with cat pee, but she wasn't going to risk it. Quickly, she scrubbed her palm on her jeans.

With a look of disgust, the ginger dragged her feet to the front of her one story, mint green home, unaware that Hiro was following closely behind her.

Nova turned around planning to shout a goodbye to both Hiro and Baymax, when she suddenly bumped into someone. She was about to attack, but soon discovered the person was only a smirking Hiro. Of course he would be proud of himself for surprising the girl.

She crossed her arms over her chest before she admitted,"Y'know tonight I was _supposed_ to just watch the stars. Instead I was almost murdered, lost my star log, and completely loathe running."

Hiro averted his eyes, once again awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Yes, even with his helmet on.

"But!" Nova continued,"I think I made an actual friend today. Well...two of them. I'm not saying that I'm glad this happened. I'm just saying I'm alright with the outcome of the situation." She smiles at him, poking his stomach lightly.

Hiro playfully swats away her finger glancing up into her dark brown eyes,"Thanks for not thinking I'm insane for chasing after that guy, Nova."

"Whoa bud, I didn't say you weren't crazy. You must have your reasons and that's totally none of my business. Not that I would care or anything."

"Gee thanks. Ever the compassionate one aren't you?"

"I try, I try." Nova adds with a grin as she pushes Hiro away.

"Go home dude. It's seriously probably almost eleven. I don't know about you super-genius-college-kids, but us regular people still have school in the morning."

With a cute smile and slight eyebrow raise, Hiro says his goodbye, fully turning around and gradually walking to his companion.

Suddenly, Nova cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted,"Tuesday!"

Hiro stops in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder confused.

"You told me to name a day. So I said Tuesday. Tomorrow isn't the name of the day, Tuesday is."

After a brief moment of an awkward staring contest, Hiro's eyes light up as it finally clicks that the girl was referring to his promise to show her his college. God sometimes he swore he had short-term memory loss.

"I'll pick you up here then. Without Baymax. He seems to attract too much attention from felines."

Satisfied with that answer she waves goodbye to the both of them, and nearly skips into her house. She was in the best mood ever, and even the drunken shouts coming from her mother in the kitchen wouldn't rain on her parade.

The second before Hiro was about to climb back on Baymax, his ears picked up the sound of something breaking from within the home. He listened for a moment longer as the one sided slurred shouting increased. A door was slammed shut upstairs, and the yelling eventually subsided.

With an apprehensive look on his face, he forced his body to continue up on to Baymax.

"What exactly happened there?" Hiro questioned later on to his friend as they drifted through the sky across town.

"If you are referencing the event at Nova's residence, it would seem that her mother may have been inebriated."

"Yeah, no kidding..." Came Hiro's response while he kept trying to push that nagging thought to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I Actually didnt plan to release this chapter until the middle of the week but i've gotten a lot of favorites / follows on this so i felt encouraged. For some reason Anon reviews aren't appearing but please know that i do read them (i check my email a lot bc college applications and yeah) and im really happy that you guys are digging this! I'll get the anon thing sorted eventually... and yasss i thought it would be hella cute if nova was taller than hiro. After all i made her a year, /almost/ two years older than him. Eventually Hiro will surpass her lol. **

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES I SUCK AT PROOF READING SOMETIMES**

**Please review this if you have time? You guys have the ability to make me smile through out the day to be honest! The next update will be soon..but not too soon since tomorrow is Monday haha. **

**I love you all a lot. **

**-Kelly :) **


End file.
